1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe tree apparatus and particularly to a shoe tree assembly having means for performing disinfectant or fungicidal functions.
2. Background of the Art
Shoe trees are commonly used to maintain the shape of shoes when they are not being worn. Shoe trees typically have a forepart adapted to fit in the vamp portion of a shoe, a central tube or shaft, optionally with a spring, and a heel portion.
The leather of the shoes generally absorbs moisture from, for example, the user's foot, or external conditions such as rain or snow. Use of a shoe tree prevents the shoe from curling as the leather gradually dries.
The moist and warm interior of a shoe also provides ideal conditions for the growth of microorganisms, particularly fungus. Such microorganism and fungus can reside in the shoe, causing unpleasant odor or fungal related problems such as athlete's foot. Shoe borne fungal problems are particularly troublesome because after treatment with drugs, medicated ointment and the like, the foot can be easily reinfected when the user returns to wearing shoes still harboring the fungus.
It would be advantageous to have a shoe tree which disinfects the interior of the shoe, thereby, preventing reinfections of foot fungus and maintaining both the shape and freshness of the shoe.